Crazy Life
by bookworm125
Summary: Gibbs has an eight year old daughter that is quiet a handful, how does he balance work and a child? Read and find out. Spanking and mention of spanking of children in various chapters, don't like/don't read.


**I know, I know, I'm a terrible person for starting yet another story and not finishing my old ones first, but ideas just keep popping into my head and won't leave until I write it down. So if you want to yell at me, feel free. And I also know that I already started a story with Gibbs' daughter, but she was a teenager and I decided that I wanted to write a story with a kid instead. Also, I don't know much about Gibbs' ex-wives, so I made my own, just go with it. So here it is, let me know what you think about it and if I should continue it. And I will try to write more for my other stories soon, I PROMISE!**

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat at his kitchen table early in the morning working on his second cup of coffee. He had been up for a few hours already working on his newest boat. Now he was waiting for the sound of footsteps to begin upstairs. Sure enough, thirty minutes later he could hear feet pounding down the stairs. A minute later his eight year old daughter came sliding into the kitchen, nearly running into the counter.

"Morning daddy," the red head said joyfully as she sat at the table.

"You're not supposed to run in the house Jess," he reminded her.

"But it's the last day of school!"

"I know it's the last day of school. Doesn't mean you are allowed to run in the house," he smiled as he placed a plate in front of her, "Now eat up, we have to leave soon."

"Yes sir!" the eight year old said loudly, saluting her father.

"Wrong hand Jess," he told her, smiling proudly as she switched hands and saluted again and smiled at him. She had lost a tooth last week, causing her to have a gap right up front. It made the already adorable child even cuter. After eating, Gibbs sent his daughter upstairs to get dressed for school, reminding her that even if it was the last day of school she was still required to wear her uniform. Normally he wouldn't send his child to a private school, he believe public school were just as good, but his ex-wife insisted that Jessica go to the best school money could buy, and since she paid for it all Gibbs did not object. Although his ex-wife, Lydia, paid for their daughter's school, she wanted very little to do with the child. In fact, Jess only saw her mother three or four times a year, on Jessica's birthday, Christmas Eve, and a few random days in between. Jessica had been born two months premature and Lydia did not want the burden of taking care of a sick child. She was very focused on her career, and taking time off of her job would cause her to lose a lot of clients.

Jethro had stepped up right away, erasing the need for a mother. It did not bother Jessica that her mother was never around, as whenever they spent time together the two tended to clash. Lydia was a firm believer of children should be seen and not heard. This was a huge problem, as Jessica was very loud and attention demanding. What Jessica lacked in a mother was made up for by the family dynamic formed by the team. She had quickly taken to Jenny as an infant and toddler when she worked with Gibbs and again when she became director. Everyone else on the team was like family as well, having seen the girl grow up. Tony and Tim were her older brothers, while Abby, Ziva, and Kate were like her older sisters and Ducky was like her grandfather. Everyone saw the young child as part of their family and did everything they could to protect her from harm. Gibbs knew she would be very well protected her whole life and someone would always be there for her.

He didn't have much more time to think about his ex-wife before Jessica came down the stairs again, this time sliding down the banister. Gibbs glared at her,

"You said I'm not allowed to run, so I wasn't running," she said smartly. Gibbs rolled his eyes,

"You're not allowed to slide down the banister either. If you do it again you can expect a spanking. Understand?" he asked sternly.

"Yes sir," she said quickly, not wanting to be on her dad's bad side.

"Good, did you brush your hair?"

"Mmm-hmm, can you put it in pigtails?" She handed him two hairbands. Gibbs never would have thought that he would know how to do a little girls hair, but now he could easily do whatever his daughter wanted done. Gibbs quickly pulled her long, dark red hair into two pigtails, then handed her, her back pack and ushered her out the door. They were now ten minutes late.

"Have a good day Jess. Abby is going to pick you up today and bring you back to NCIS," he told her as she jumped out of the car, running into the school. Gibbs sighed, his baby girl was finishing second grade today and she would soon be going into third. It was hard for him to deal with her being this age, as she was currently the same age Kelly was when she died. Whenever she was out of his sight, even if he knew where she was, he got nervous; worried that something might happen to her.

Four and a half hours later Gibbs was able to relax as the elevator dinged and the over hyper eight year old bolted out and into the bullpen where Gibbs was sitting at his desk.

"Do you walk anywhere?" Gibbs asked as his daughter launched herself into his arms.

"Running is more fun. You get places faster," she said in true eight year old fashion. Gibbs rolled his eyes. Jessica had skipped crawling and walking all together and went straight to running and Gibbs had spent many hours chasing the toddler around trying to get her to sit still.

"Whatever you say. How was your last day?"

"It was good. Miss Goldburn brought in cupcakes and soda and we had a party. And Molly brought candy for everyone," she told him excitedly as Abby walked into the bullpen to set her backpack down.

"Well that explains why you're so hyper. Thanks for picking her up Abs," he said.

"Anytime boss man," she said happily, getting in the elevator as Ziva, Tony, and Tim got off. As soon as she saw them Jess jumped off Gibbs' lap and ran to them, Tony picking her up and spinning her around.

"Hey there kiddo, you ready for summer?" He had promised Jess that he would take her to the water park one day, with her dad's permission of course.

"Yeah! I'm super-duper excited to go to the water park Tony! Daddy said it was ok. Can Ziva and Tim and Daddy and Abby and Jenny and Ducky come too?"

"Sure thing munchkin, if they want to."

"Yay! You'll come right?" She asked, looking at Ziva and Tim who nodded their agreements. "You too daddy?"

"Sure Jess. If Tony puts you down. You're too big to be carried anymore and you know it." Jess sighed as Tony placed her back on the floor and Gibbs answered his ringing phone. After talking for a minute he looked at his daughter, "Jess why don't you go see Jenny. We have to go out for a little while." Jess smiled, she loved spending time with Jenny and saw her as a mother.

"Ok," she said happily, running off towards the stairs.

"Walk!" Gibbs yelled after his daughter who was already halfway up the stairs and ignored him when he told her to walk. Even though his daughter loved hanging around NCIS Gibbs did not approve of her being around all the crime stuff that went on and often left her at home with a babysitter. However, his regular sitter that he had used for the last two years had moved this summer and was no longer available, leaving him with no options as he did not have time to interview new candidates. Looks like Jess will be spending a lot of time here, he thought to himself as they drove to the crime scene.

Meanwhile Jessica was sitting in Jenny's desk chair, spinning in fast circles.

"You're going to make yourself sick if you keep doing that," Jenny told her from her place across the office. Jess ignored her and kept spinning. "If you throw up in my office you will be cleaning it up." Once she said this Jess stopped, not wanting to have to clean up anything, especially throw up.

"Can we play a game?" she asked, standing up from the chair and wobbling over to Jenny.

"What do you want to play?"

"Let's play hide and seek!"

"I don't think so," Jenny said right away, "remember what happened last time?" The last time Jess had been allowed to play hide and seek at NCIS she had been missing for over three hours. At the time she was six years old and under the care of Abby and Ziva. Thinking that a six year old could not get very far they had agreed and quickly closed their eyes to count to twenty. By the time they hit ten Jess was up the stairs and into an elevator. Abby and Ziva had been scared to tell Gibbs that they had lost his daughter, but eventually they had to tell him, prompting a building wide search for the little girl. Tony eventually found Jess curled up in a cabinet in the basement, sound asleep. Turns out she had run around for the first thirty minutes before finally settling on a place to hide and promptly fell asleep. After a harsh spanking and scolding for worrying everyone she was not allowed to play hide and seek again.

"Oh yeah, that wasn't good."

"No, it wasn't. Pick another game to play."

"Can we play angry birds on your phone?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure," Jenny opened the app and handed Jess the phone. The eight year old was currently obsessed with the smart phone app and played whenever she could. Jenny took the opportunity to get some more work done while Jess was quiet and sitting still.

Of course, Jess could not be quiet or sit still for very long, so after about fifteen minutes she was bouncing next to Jenny's desk, begging to be entertained.

"Why don't you go see Abby?" Jenny suggested, sounding frustrated, "You can walk down by yourself as long as you don't wander off."

"Okay," Jess said happily, skipping to the door.

"Wait," Jenny told her, causing Jess to turn around, "I will call Abby's lab in five minutes and if you aren't there you will be in trouble, got it?"

"Yeah," Jess said exasperatedly.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, yes ma'am. Can I go now?" Jenny nodded and Jess bolted out of the door, straight to the elevator, and down to Abby's lab, before bolting out of the elevator again. "Abby!" she yelled over the music, barreling into Abby's open arms.

"What are you doing down here Jess? Does your dad know where you are?" Normally someone followed the eight year old down to Abby's lab, knowing that she could easily wander off along the way.

"Jenny sent me down, she's supposed to call in a few minutes to make sure I came down here and didn't run away. What are you doing?"

"Just running some tests. You want to help?" Jess nodded excitedly,

"Can I wear a lab coat?" Abby handed Jess a lab coat and helped her put it on, rolling up the sleeves so that Jess could still use her hands. Jess loved helping Abby, but often was not allowed to. So whenever she got a chance to she took it as fast as she could before someone could tell her no.

"What do I do first?" she asked eagerly.

"Ok, so first," Abby continued giving her instructions. After helping Abby for a while she began to yawn and Abby could see her eyes drooping.

"You tired Jessie?" Abby asked, looking at the clock. It was only about four, but the eight year old had a long day and was obviously tired.

"No," she said stubbornly. Abby chuckled,

"Yeah ok, why don't you go lay down anyway," she suggested. Jess hopped off the stool she was kneeling on and walked over to the futon in the corner of Abby's office. Within two minutes of laying down Jess was sound asleep, which is where Gibbs found her an hour later when he came down to give Abby the evidence and see his daughter.

"She looks so sweet when she sleeps. You can almost forget that she's so crazy when she's awake. Do you mind if I leave her down here while I finish up some stuff?"

"Of course Gibbs, just come get her whenever."

"Thanks Abs," he said, handing her a caf pow. He kissed his sleeping daughter on the head lightly then left the room.

**SOOO, what did you think. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think! Reviews really do help me write better!**


End file.
